Un Explosivo Desastre y Bean
by Dark Maquinolopsky
Summary: Un pato verde con una rara afición por los explosivos, se verá atrapado en los brazos de la ley acusado de ser partícipe del robo de una joya valiosa. Bean, nuestro protagonista, relatará su versión de los hechos de la manera más "Realista", con explosiones, planes idiotas y una muy sexy conejita. Una historia de humor absurdo.


**N/A: Bueno, luego de tanto tiempo sin escribir un fic para esta página, aquí un nuevo One Shot. Este fic es un regalito que quería darle a shadcream4eva, muy buena dibujante en DeviantArt pero por sobre todo mejor amiga, la recomiendo (No es publicidad XD). Su petición fue, un fic de Bean y Cream, con características similares al Bean de Archie, de comedia y con toques de romance. Fue difícil considerando que no soy muy fan del Team Hooligan, pero aquí está, espero que le guste y a los lectores también, cabe avisar que el fic tiene mucho humor absurdo, fuera de esto disfruten…**

Policía de Station Square, 3 de Febrero 4:00 PM

Dos jóvenes policías humanos estaban en una habitación cerrada, con una lámpara en el techo, una mesa, dos sillas en la cual estaba sentado uno de los policías… y un sujeto cubierto por las sombras. Los policías se llamaban Nigel y Chase, Nigel era un policía robusto para su edad, de cabello cano, ojos azules, piel blanca y sonrisa confiable, Chase por otro lado era de piel bronceada, cabello rizado y oscuro, no se podían distinguir sus ojos ya que lleva gafas de sol… clásico de un policía cliché. No era tan fornido como Nigel, pero si era bastante fuerte.

Nigel:-Bien, creo que es hora de que hables y nos digas lo que pasó en la joyería ayer en la noche. (Lo decía con un tono intimidante)

?:-(Con voz misteriosa) ¿Jugamos al policía bueno y al policía malo?

Chase:-(Sosteniendo su macana) Aquí solo hay policías malos graciosito. No tienes opción sabandija, tus compañeros ya han cantado. Si tú dices mentiras lo sabremos.

?:-(Baja la cabeza) La única mentira de la que me arrepiento es la que le dije a ella.

Nigel:-¿Problemas con las mujeres? Pues Chase podría asesorarte en el tema, siempre lo dejan plantado las chicas.

Chase:-(Gritando) No es verdad, simplemente yo no les doy importancia… De cualquier manera céntrate, estamos en un interrogatorio ¿No es así? ¿Bean?

Bean:-The Dynamite señor, Bean The Dynamite… (Con tono de James Bond)

El personaje en cuestión era un pato de color verse, con un pañuelo rojo adornando su cuello, zapatillas también rojas y un cabello enmarañado.

Nigel:-Según el registro, su nombre original es Binnie Bin Pinpin de 15 años. (Contiene la risa)

Chase:-Seguro es muy intimidante y maduro señor Pinpin (Se ríe como loco).

Bean:-(Grita de ira, se para en la mesa y saca una bomba) No es mi culpa que mi madre me pusiera ese nombre ridículo.

Los policías lo miran seriamente apuntándole con sus armas.

Nigel:-Suelta esa bomba… (Apunta directo a su cabeza)

Bean traga saliva y entrega la bomba lentamente, vuelve tranquilo a sentarse en su silla.

Chase:-(Comienza a revisarlo) No tiene más bombas. Habría jurado que lo inspeccionaron bien antes de meterlo tras las rejas ¿De dónde sacaste esa bomba? Porque no creo que haya entrado en tu plumífero trasero.

Bean:-La verdad no lo sé, desde muy chico he podido lanzar bombas que salen de mis manos. Así fue como hice explotar a mi padre, al amante de mi madre y a mi tío que curiosamente le gustaba pasar tiempo con mi madre…

Nigel:-Según el archivo, has tenido esta "Maldición" desde los cinco años. Escapaste de casa o más bien, tu madre te echó a la calle a los 10 años por haber hecho explotar al lechero.

Bean:-(Jugando con cartas) Traía leche en todos los sentidos ese idiota.

Nigel:-Vagaste por meses hasta que te uniste a una banda de delincuentes, el Team Hooligan.

Bean:-(Jugaba con un balero) Queríamos llamarnos Team Chaotix, sembrando el caos y la X era molona. Pero ya un grupo de detectives mediocres nos robaron el nombre. Propuse llamarnos Team Dynamite y antes de que pudiera sugerirlo, el jefe ya me estaba persiguiendo con su pistola.

Chase:-Tu jefe, Fang the Sniper, junto a tu amigo Bark the Polar Bear, están ahora…

Bean:-¿Qué onda esa de usar palabras en inglés? Caramba. Solo llámenlos Fang y Bark, lo de Sniper bueno, es un francotirador pero ¿A qué vino todo eso? ¿Y The Polar Bear? ¿Sabes que puedes llamarlo simplemente Oso Polar? ¿Cómo debería llamarlos a ustedes? ¿The Cops?

Chase:-Tú te haces llamar The Dynamite.

Bean:-(Subiendo los pies a la mesa) Es un nombre artístico y es genial ¿O acaso creen que Sonic es el nombre original del erizo azul? Pero ustedes son policías, deben ser más profesionales, me decepcionan.

Nigel:-(Golpea la mesa) Basta de tonterías y baja los pies de la mesa.

Bean:-(Las baja) Ok señor The Cop. (Le lanza una sonrisita sarcástica)

Chase:-(Lanza varios archivos sobre la mesa) Escúchame bien gusano, tenemos registros, varios registros para ser exactos, de los crímenes que ha cometido tu banda. Hasta antes de ayer no eran más que crímenes menores, pero esto es algo serio. La Joya del Alba, una piedra invaluable herencia de la cultura de Chu Nan, ha desaparecido y tú fuiste testificado en la zona junto a tus compañeros.

Bean:-¿Quién me delató?

Chase:-(Mirándolo serio) Eso es algo que no te incumbe. Ahora mismo nos dirás toda la verdad. Si tienes la piedra y la entregas ahora mismo, seremos considerados con tu sentencia, si no colaboras (Tocando el expediente) aquí tenemos una buena suma de delitos que te dejará tras las rejas por mucho tiempo mi palomita verde.

Bean trataba de no ponerse nervioso ante la situación, tragó saliva y sacó un crayón y un papel de quién sabe dónde.

Bean:-Todo comenzó hace tres días… (Dibujaba en un papel) Los chicos y yo íbamos a…

Chase:-¿De dónde sacaste eso? Ya te dije que no quiero…

Nigel:-Déjalo (Le toma el brazo), mientras nos diga su testimonio, lo demás no importa. Prosigue chico…

Bean:-Pues le decía que…

Todo comenzó hace tres días atrás, los chicos y yo nos reunimos en nuestro cuartel a planear nuestro siguiente golpe. Por cuartel me refiero a la casa de árbol de Fang cerca de la casa de la abuelita de Fang, que por cierto nos deja vivir a Bark y a mí y por golpe me refiero a robar el pastel de su vecina, hace unos pasteles como para morirse… y creo que Bark a veces le echa el ojo ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si la vecina es toda una minina, literalmente una minina, veterana pero aun conservando todo su atractivo grrrr… Ejem. Como decía, estábamos a punto de robar ese pastel, era ahora o nunca y nuestro se te enfriaba.

Fang:-Este es el plan (Mirando por su telescopio). Bark irás a la puerta a llamarla diciendo que necesitas pedir prestado un tazón de azúcar. Bean, tú vas a la ventaba y tomas el pastel, así de simple.

Bean:-¿Y qué harás tú?

Fang:-Yo soy el cerebro detrás del golpe, me necesitan aquí para avisarles de cualquier percance.

Bean:-¿Avisar? Ni radios tenemos…

Fang:-Yo no diría eso… (Le da un vaso atado con un hilo en el fondo, Fang tenía el otro extremo) Ya calculé la distancia, la cuerda dará lo justo.

Nigel:-(Fuera de la historia) ¿Esto es acaso una broma?

Bean:-(En la escena pero hablando al espectador) Eso me pregunto de todo lo relacionado con mi vida.

Chase:-(También fuera de la historia) Avanza a la parte que nos importa.

Bean: Bueno, bueno, ya… Hay gente a la que no le gusta el relleno (Risita).

En resumidas cuentas el plan no resultó, la vecina tenía un perro, este me persiguió y mordió todo mi cuerpecito. Mientras que a Fang le llegó un paquete repleto de abejas asesinas… la vecina es bastante rencorosa. Y Bark regresó luego con un beso en la mejilla y con un trozo de pastel… Si no fuese mi mejor amigo lo mataría. Llegada la tarde y con hambre, solo fuimos a deambular por la ciudad. Mientras Bark parecía entretenido viendo vidrieras, las tripas del jefe y yo rugían.

Bean:-Jefe ¿Cuándo siquiera vamos a tener un verdadero robo? (Sostiene sus tripas) No tenemos dinero, no tenemos equipo… No tenemos vergüenza.

Fang:-Cállate, si usaras tus bombas para algo productivo ahora mismo podríamos estar nadando en dinero.

Bean:-No puedo usar mis poderes con fines egoístas.

Fang:-Volaste ese camión de helados porque te dio una bola de helado de menta a tu cono en lugar de vainilla.

Bean:-Así como me estafó a mí, podría haber estafado a cualquier niño indefenso…

Fang:-(Mirándolo con desprecio) Tú le pediste helado de menta y luego cambiaste de opinión.

Bean:-Claro, Sonic salva la ciudad de un monstruo de agua, todos le lanzan ovaciones, yo salvo a la ciudad de un corrupto burócrata y nadie me hace una estatua. (Hace una pose heroica)

Fang:-(Le golpea la cabeza) Basta de tus sueños estúpidos, tenemos un trabajo que hacer…

Nos dirigimos hacia una casa, la cual había sido vendida y una nueva huésped se estaba mudando. La casa era grande y antigua, con techos de tejas rojas, paredes de concreto y detalles en madera algo gastados con el tiempo. La chica que se mudaba era un misterio, llevaba un abrigo inmenso aunque fuese primavera, su cabeza estaba cubierta por unos lentes negros con forma de corazón y un pañuelo rosa. Las cajas eran algo extrañas, tenían etiquetas como "Herramientas para Excavar", "Explosivos", "Disfraces exóticos", "Kit para Romper Sistemas de Seguridad"… A mí no me miren, la chica era poco y nada sutil, sobre todo porque la casa estaba justo al lado de la "Gran Joyería de Mega Súper Ultra Máxima Seguridad de Station Square y Alrededores", en serio ese título es absurdo, sobre todo porque robaron su preciada gema.

Nigel:-No estamos aquí para discutir lo ridículo del nombre, sigue con tu relato…

Ah sí, pues era bastante obvias las intenciones de la misteriosa chica… Spoiler era Rouge la murciélago… Pero mi jefe Fang tenía los ojos puestos en otro objeto. Justo encima de todas esas cajas con nombres había una simple ganzúa.

Fang:-Eso es lo que estábamos buscando, con esa ganzúa podremos robar cualquier lugar con una cerradura tradicional y sin sistema de seguridad.

Bean:-¿Solo eso? ¿Una ganzúa?

Fang:-(Gritando) ¿Te parece poco? No estamos en posición de despreciar nada.

Bean:-Si, pero las cajas…

Fang:-Sin protestar, mañana en la noche entraremos a su casa y robaremos la ganzúa.

No podía contradecir a mi jefe porque… bueno es mi jefe, por más que sea el 100% su culpa que estemos en la miseria, sigue siendo nuestro jefe… Eso y porque tiene un autoestima muy bajo, si le decimos que no a sus planes se pondrá a llorar.

Fang:-Puedo oír eso desgraciado… (Dispara al aire)

Auch, es la verdad ¿Y por qué me atacas en mi plano de narrador? Como sea. Por una parte me alegra que el robo fuese mañana en la noche, yo por mi parte estaba ocupado con otras cosas. Esa noche estaba en mi habitación con mi computador… legalmente comprado… conectado al wi fi de la vecina… legalmente prestado… intentando contactar con mi ciber amiga… Sobra decir que es legalmente legal y no una jovencita ¿Verdad? Como sea, estaba esperando que se pusiera en contacto. Hemos sido amigos por internet por casi un año, ya me conocía en persona y era la única persona que entendía lo horrible que era mi vida.

Cream:-(Aparece en una video llamada) Holi hola Bean.

Si, Cream, una dulce conejita de ojos cafés, con un suave pelaje color crema y marrón y una dulce sonrisa. Nos conocimos cuando intentamos robar la pastelería de su madre, aun cuando fallamos, ella fue tan gentil en regalarme un trozo de pastel y decirme que… "No pareces de los que roba"… Perdonen si sienten que en este momento se me caen las lágrimas, pero no sé cómo una persona de un corazón tan puro pudo fijarse en un zoquete como yo. Me dio vergüenza verla luego de eso, pero nos topamos de nuevo en las redes sociales y comenzamos a hablar mucho y a conocernos mejor.

Bean:-Oh pero si es mi bolita de peluche… (Es un apodo de cariño) ¿Qué tal estas?

Cream:-Muy bien Bean ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

Bean:-Como siempre, robos que salen mal, planes idiotas de Fang, ese tipo de cosas. (Risita nerviosa) No sé cómo una chica tan linda y pura como tú se puede juntar con una calaña como yo.

Nigel:-Yo tampoco me lo explico…

Chase:-Será mejor que eso no sea abuso de menores, pato.

Bean:-(Gritando al cielo) Oigan, no se metan en mi actuación dramática.

Cream:-¿A quién le estás gritando Bean?

Bean:-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Nada, nada, solo a unos gatos…

Nigel:-Momento, si este es un recuerdo ¿Por qué estás anotando nuestras conversaciones fuera de escena y materializándola en la historia?

Chase:-Repetiré lo que dije… ¿Abusaste de una menor? (Truena sus nudillos)

Bien, tranquilos los dos. Para suavizar las cosas y no alertar a la ONU, diré que esta chica tiene mi edad ¿Cuál es mi edad? La que diga tu corazón… Bla, bla, bla, censura, bla, bla, bla, cigarros por dulces, bla, bla, bla, alcohol por jugo ¿Felices todos?

Nigel:-Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué es la ONU?

Siguiendo con mí relato…

Cream:-¿En que estaba? Ah sí… Yo no siento que seas malo de verdad, claro puede que robes y te metas en problemas, pero tú eres como Lollipop con relleno chicloso, pareces duro por fuera pero por dentro tienes un centro suave y tierno (Llevándose un caramelo en la boca), solo digamos que me gustan ambas partes…

Saboreaba ese caramelo muy lentamente, eso o mi computadora tenía lag. Me lleve las palabras a mi garganta, ella era completamente linda, pero a veces sentía que escondía otra faceta más… más…

Chase:-Deja de inventarte fantasías eróticas y cuéntanos la verdad.

Está bien, bueno. Luego de nuestra "Conversación inocente", ella propone algo muy interesante…

Cream:-Oye Bean, ¿Te gustaría (Leve sonroje y pausa) ir a una cita conmigo mañana?

Bean:-(Traga saliva) ¿Una cita?

Cream:-Como amigos, solo como amigos… (Se tapa el rostro con las orejas) Si estás ocupado no hay problema, creo que fue una pregunta muy tonta. Olvida eso que dije.

No podía decepcionarla, también quería salir con ella y esta era mi oportunidad.

Bean:-Claro, cuenta conmigo.

Cream solo salta de felicidad frente a la cámara.

Cream:-Hurra, te esperaré en la heladería a las 3 de la tarde.

Nigel:-¿Cuál heladería?

Bean:-¿A caso eso importa?

Al cortarse la transmisión, Fang golpea a la puerta de mi cuarto.

Fang:-(Gritando) Oye Bean, no se te olvide que mañana será el golpe, procura no tener nada planeado porque te necesitaremos en todo momento.

Mi corazón se quebró en ese momento, mi cita estaba arruinada sin haber empezado. Debía asistir a mi jefe o me mataría y echaría a la calle, pero si hacía eso, dejaría a la pobre Cream esperando, me odiaría y encontraría alguien mejor que yo…

Chase:-(Sorbiendo su café en una taza blanca) Y supongo que faltaste a tu cita y fuiste a robar, ya lo admitiste.

Nigel:-Espera compañero, si mal no recuerdo mencionó que solo iban a robar una simple ganzúa (La pone en la mesa sellada al vacío como una prueba) ¿La misma que se encontró en la escena del crimen?

Bean:-Pues, hagan más café y traigan unas donas, porque la historia solo va por la mitad.

Nigel:-Eso de las donas es muy cliché, a mí me gustan más los croissant.

Chase:-Y yo soy diabético, el azúcar no es lo mío.

Bean:-Cállense…

Era de mañana, estaba tan nervioso por la cita y el robo que salí a correr a la calle a volar todos los buzones que podía.

Nigel:-Eso explica por qué hace dos días hubo varias llamadas sobre buzones voladores, creímos que era una broma telefónica masiva. Arrestamos a todos los involucrados.

Bean:-Si, en cuando me mandaron a su celda, me dieron mi merecido… Dios el señor Arthur es un viejo de 90 años pero golpea como boxeador…

Luego de mandar todos los buzones a Júpiter, fui a casa, a la sala de estar a ver un poco de televisión. Curiosamente estaban pasando varios shows ochenteros y en eso se me ocurrió una excelente idea…

Nigel:-¿Asistir a ambos lugares?

Bean:-¿Cómo adivinaste?

Nigel:-Pasaba en todas las series de esa época, la adolescente de la familia tiene dos citas y sale con ambos chicos.

Chase:-O el jefe de la casa tiene obligaciones de trabajo y maritales y hace ambos a la vez.

Nigel:-Pero si algo tienen todas esas cosas en común es que siempre salen mal.

Bean:-(Risita) Eso es porque no me tenían a mí para planear esto…

Primero que nada, hablé con mi amigo Bark sobre mi plan. Al principio se negó a ayudarme, pero le dije que era por amor y con eso… Se volvió a negar. Luego le dije que le daría galletas de chispas de chocolate si mi ayudaba y… volvió a negarse, es un sujeto muy duro de convencer. Tuve que usar mi arma secreta, cierta foto donde está algo "acaramelado" con la vecina gatita buenorra que tratamos de robar su pastel. De muy buena manera, y hago énfasis en eso, él aceptó cubrirme. Mi siguiente paso era crear un substituto, por fortuna mía en el especial pasaron la primera temporada de MacGyver. Solo tenía en mis manos pintura verde, varias ligas de goma, pegamento barato y una toalla vieja, con eso y mis poderes bombásticos, creo una réplica mía hecha con bombas y dinamita.

Bean:-Es, tan hermoso… (Enjuaga una lágrima)

Estábamos listos para partir en nuestro Hooligans Mobile, traducido para el lector, la carcacha vieja antes conocida como el auto de la abuelita de Fang.

Fang:-Empujen…

Como no teníamos gasolina, debíamos empujar nosotros el auto desde atrás. Ni siquiera necesitábamos auto, la casa estaba a unas cuantas cuadras. Bark ya me estaba haciendo las señas para cambiar con el muñeco, el cual estaba en el portaequipaje. Llegada a la esquina que daba con la heladería, me despido de Bark mientras saca el muñeco y empuja él solo el auto.

Fang:-Dense prisa ustedes dos ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese que escapar de la policía?

Bark no decía nada, es un oso de pocas palabras. Con unos minutos antes de la hora, llego a la heladería. Mi corazón latía, no sé si porque sería la primera cita que tendría en mi vida o porque empuje un cacharro y luego corrí 15 cuadras y ahora estoy agotado. Mi aliento se detiene y no es por la insolación que me dio empujar y correr al rayo del sol… o tal vez sí, pero veo lo que parece ser una figura angelical ante mis ojos. Cream llevaba una camisa de cuadros blancos y rojos, una falda larga y tradicional de color rosa, decorada con flores blancas. Su cabello era naranja y sedoso y llevaba un hermoso broche con forma de mariposa. Unos labios rosas y naturales que… oh creo que no quieren oír más eso, lo veo en sus miradas asesinas. Bueno, me encuentro con ella y tímidamente extiendo mi mano.

Bean:-Un gusto señorita Cream, soy Bean… (Nervioso) Es raro no verte desde una pantalla… digo, no eres rara tú, eres hermosa… Digo, más que en la pantalla… digo eres igual de hermosa… Dios que me trague la tierra (Pierde la consciencia).

Cream:-(Risita) Eres tan tierno (Le da un besito en la mejilla). Un gusto verte en persona señor Bean. Vamos a por helados, así podemos pasar más el tiempo juntos…

Ella era todo lo que había soñado… Bueno no todo, también he soñado con ganar una copa en un Rally, vencer a Sonic en una pelea, ser el asistente de producción de Michael Bay, pero fuera de eso es todo lo que había soñado. Me sentí muy mal de que ella pagara por mi helado, por lo general es el hombre el que paga en la cita, pero pensemos que esto es en favor del progreso de la igualdad y no porque soy una sabandija sin un duro. Mientras tanto, Fang, Bark y mi apuesto doble estaban tras el auto escondidos, esperando que Rouge saliera de su casa.

Fang:-La veo salir (Usaba unos prismáticos). Este es el plan, esta vez yo iré a forcejear la puerta para poder entrar, ustedes dos rodearán la casa en caso de que haya otra manera de entrar ¿Quedó claro?

Ninguno de los dos dice nada…

Fang:-No me digas que tú te uniste a Bark en su voto de silencio Bean, tomando en cuenta de que eres un ruidoso. Me quejaría pero prefiero escucharte callado, vamos equipo…

Fang va a la puerta principal mientras que Bark con el muñeco van a investigar la puerta trasera.

Fang:-Esto será fácil…

Comienza a tirar de la puerta a tirones con fuerza.

Fang:-Por Chaos ¿Por qué no se abre? Sede maldita puerta… (Tira de ella varias veces hasta quedar agotado) Esto sería más sencillo si tuviera una ganzúa, la cual venimos a robar y para ello necesitamos abrir esta puerta con una ganzúa… ironías de la vida.

Chase:-¿Cómo sabes lo que dijo Fang si no estabas ahí?

Bean:-Internet… No, en serio, lo posteó en su blog "El Diario de Fang" (Muestra en su teléfono la página de Fang). No tiene muchas visitas, las pocas que tiene son por sus fanfics de Sonamy.

Nigel:-(Risa fuerte) Qué ridículo… Todo el mundo sabe que Sonic hace mejor pareja con Blaze.

Chase:-¿Pero qué dices? Amy ha estado desde mucho más tiempo que Blaze, esa gata plana no es rival para el verdadero amor de Sonic.

Nigel:-(Lo desafía con la mirada) Plana pero con buena retaguardia papá, no digamos nada de Amy que su único atractivo está en los fanarts. Además Amy es un personaje vacío, sobrevalorado y unidimensional…

Chase:-(Le da un puñetazo) Retráctate de eso idiota que ama una pareja estúpida y obviamente no canon…

Los dos tipos comienzan a pelearse ahí mismo a puñetazos en el suelo.

Bean:-(Interrumpe) ¿Y qué opinan del Sonally?

Los policías se detienen y apuntan con sus armas a la cabeza del pato.

Nigel:-¿Algo que decirnos sobre esa princesita Bean?

Chase:-Los amantes de Sally merecen morir… (Estaba tentado a disparar)

Bean:-(Traga saliva) ¿Dije Sonally? Quise decir, salami, sí que terminado esto podemos ir a comer unos deliciosos sándwiches de salami y queso.

Los policías guardan sus armas y comentan lo delicioso que son los sándwiches de salami con queso, aceitunas, lechuga y demás… Quitando esa conversación que solo trae hambre, volvamos al relato. Cream y Bean, es decir yo, estábamos paseando por el parque con nuestros helados. El sujeto de la heladería me dio una bola de vainilla cuando pedí una de menta, estaba a punto de hacerlo volar pero luego Cream me dijo que era su sabor favorito… por hoy vives heladero, por hoy vives. Deambulamos por ahí vemos a los niños jugar, a los perros correr y mucho pero mucho escenario genérico de fic de romance. El único cliché que quería ahora era tomar la suave y delicada mano de Cream junto a la mía… lo cual eso es relativo porque aquí en el mundo de Sonic casi todos usan guantes las 24 horas del día. Ahora tengo una cuestión, soy un pato, entonces ¿Por qué diablos tengo manos en lugar de alas? No solo yo, Jet the Hawk, ya sabes el Tony Hawk del mundo de Sonic, tampoco tiene alas, bueno tiene unos abanicos verdes de plumas pero…

Cream:-Bean ¿Te encuentras bien?

Bean:-¿Eh? Ah sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Cream:-Te pasaste media hora parado viéndote las manos. Mientras estabas ahí pasaron mis amigos Sonic, Tails y Knuckles, nos pusimos a charlar, te presenté y tú seguías en ese trance.

Bean:-¿Sonic pasó y no lo vi? Adiós a mis sueños de ganarle en una pelea (Llora).

Nigel:-Hubieras perdido de todas formas…

Bueno, como estaba diciendo… seguimos con ese rollo de solo amigos hasta que nos sentamos en una banca, cerca de la fuente del parque.

Chase:-(Tomando latas de cerveza) Eso ya se ha visto pajarraco, inventa otra cosa…

Bean:-Pero si así fue como pasó.

Chase:-¿Crees que me voy a tragar todas las idioteces que has dicho hasta ahora? Al menos me debes un escenario que no sea sacado de una película barata de comedia romántica (Le da hipo).

Bean:-Bueno, a ver… ¿Festival de Yukatas con fuegos artificiales?

Chase:-¿Crees que esto es un anime de quinta genérico? (Se le nota más la voz ronca)

Bean:-¿La cima de un edificio alto?

Chase:-Perfecta para suicidarte luego de que termine contigo… lo intente (Lo dice súper sarcástico).

Bean:-Bueno, bueno, señor crítico ¿Y qué tal una posada nevada?

Chase:-Oh por favor, es verano y no te da ni para un callejón maldita rata… (Se desmaya)

Nigel:-(Lo levanta y sienta inconsciente en su silla) Perdónalo, cuando se aburre se pone a beber mucho y pierde el sentido de sí, es así desde…

Bean:-Que lo dejó la novia, entiendo. Hoy en día contratan a cualquiera para ser policía. (Eso último lo dijo susurrando) Volviendo a la historia realmente real…

Estábamos tranquilos sentados junto a la fuente, el sol se ponía en el horizonte y… saben de qué va esto.

Cream:-Fue una tarde maravillosa Bean.

Bean:-Tranquila y sin explosivos para mi gusto, pero si, bastante maravillosa.

Parecía que todo era perfecto, pero como todos sabemos nada en la vida es perfecto… Comienza a sonar el sonido de un teléfono.

Cream:-(Mira su teléfono) No es el mío.

Bean:-(También mira el suyo) Ni el mío tampoco… (Siente algo junto a él, era el vaso con cuerda) ¿Pero qué? (Lo toma y contesta) ¿Hola?

Rouge:-Buen día dulzura… (A Bean se le eriza la piel) Seguro te preguntas cómo di con tu infantil juguete. Bueno encontré a tus amigos husmeando en mi casa.

Fang:-(Estaba atado con cuerdas junto con Bark y el señuelo) ¿A quién está hablando? Esa es la línea de Bean y nuestro amigo está justo aquí ¿Verdad Bean? (Silencio) Respeto tu voto de silencio amigo.

Bark:-(Pensando) Idiota.

Rouge:-No me gusta ensuciarme las manos y tengo mucho que hacer esta noche ¿Podrías venir por ellos y retirarlos dulzura?

Cream:-¿Bean, con quién hablas?

Bean:-¿Yo? Con nadie, vaso equivocado.

Cream le quita hábilmente el vaso de su mano.

Rouge:-Quisiera que vinieras a llevarte esta carga pesada cariño. No puedo hacerme responsable de esto yo sola, sobre todo por lo ruidoso y sucios que son.

Cream derrama unas lágrimas y le da una buena bofetada.

Cream:-(Grita) Cerdo, asqueroso ¿Con que eso me ocultabas?

Bean:-Pero ¿De qué me hablas Cream?

Cream:-Cállate, sabía que eras un ladrón, pero no sabía que eras un infiel y morboso, no quiero volver a verte, te odio… (Se va volando lejos)

Bean:-Cream, no te vayas, es un malentendido… (Se desploma en el suelo)

Rouge:-¿Llame en un mal momento?

Bean:-(Contesta) No, solo en medio de mi cita y ahora Cream cree que soy una rata traidora.

Rouge:-Oh, lo lamento cariño. Oye, como compensación puedo hacer algo, veme en mi casa lo más rápido que puedas.

Y de esa manera partí directo a la casa de Rouge, toqué a la puerta y me invitó pasar, estaban ahí en la sala atados Fang y Bark, oh y también mi copia de dinamita.

Fang:-Parece que la vecina ha traído un cómplice para extorsionarnos, pues no me importa lo que hagan, nada funcionará para hacerme cantar. Mucho menos si no puedo ver lo que hacen, la verdad tengo problemas de la vista y veo casi todo borroso… Irónico, un francotirador con ojos de murciélago.

Rouge:-¿Qué dijiste? (Le da una cachetada) Para tu información mi vista es perfecta, estúpido… (Se lleva a Bean a la cocina)

Fang:-Esta es nuestra oportunidad equipo, dejó la ganzúa en esa mesa, todo lo que debemos hacer es desatarnos e ir por ella.

Mientras mis amigos seguían con eso, Rouge me invita una taza de té.

Bean:-…Y eso es lo que pasó, ahora Cream debe odiarme.

Rouge:-Oh, en serio lo lamento cariño. No quería causar problemas con tu noviecita, solo quería llamarte para castigar a tus amigos de la forma más horrible y luego que te los llevara, te pido perdón… quién quiera que seas.

Bean:-Soy Bean, el pato más solo de este mundo… después del pato Lucas.

Rouge:-Te propongo algo, normalmente no revelaría esto a nadie y menos a alguien a quién acabo de conocer, pero te veo desesperado y triste y necesito un asistente, sígueme…

Rouge lleva a Bean directo al sótano de la casa, el cual revela un gran túnel cavado a la perfección y varios planos de la joyería.

Rouge:-Esta noche planeo robar el museo, con tu ayuda será mucho más fácil.

Bean:-Ni siquiera sabes de mis habilidades…

Rouge:-¿Sabes ser carne de cañón?

Bean:-Pues sí.

Rouge:-¿Te has metido en problemas?

Bean:-Arrestado en tres países distintos.

Rouge:-¿Te han usado como carnada o chivo expiatorio?

Bean:-Hasta me hicieron vestir de mujer para acompañar a Fang a su Reunión de Alumnos del noventa y tanto… solo para enterarnos que Fang nunca aprobó la escuela. De todos modos capturé la atención de los chicos ese día.

Rouge:-Cumples de sobra los requisitos y tienes bonitas piernas, ya veo por qué llamaste la atención (Causa sonroje al patito). También me enteré por el oso que puedes generar bombas, eso es perfecto, me ahorrarás mucho en dinamita.

Bean:-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

Rouge:-Muy simple, este túnel lleva directo con la sala donde guardan las joyas, todo lo que debes hacer es volarla. Luego entraré y tomaré el botín, tendrás tu parte si todo sale bien. Pero si salta una alarma, ahí tendremos que pasar al plan B.

Bean:-¿Y cuál es el plan B?

Rouge:-(Seductoramente) ¿Con qué letra empieza tu nombre? (Hace que el pato trague saliva) Bien, esto es sencillo, adelante.

¿Debería describir lo que sigue? Podría describirte esto o ver Misión Imposible… Pero esto no es una película así que a sostenernos de nuestra "Trama". Lance una bomba pequeña al muro, causando una gran explosión, si, dije pequeña. La sala estaba llena de censores, de luz, de pulso, de sonido e incluso censores de Testigos de Jehová… estos piensan en todo. Rouge se colocó un ajustado atuendo de látex que podríamos decir que es para evitar ser detectada y ese rollo, pero en el fondo sabemos que si esto fuera algo visual, el objetivo del traje sería otro pillines... varios de mis primos gansos sufrirían ahorcados por eso. Quitando mis eufemismos, todo parecía ir perfectamente. Rouge me pasaba las joyas de a poco y colocó una en especial en mis manos…

Bean:-¿Y esto?

Rouge:-Digamos que es un regalito que tú le hiciste a tu noviecita como manera de disculpa (Guiño coqueto).

Teníamos un cargamento lleno en bolsas, pero Rouge quería ir un poco más lejos. Había una cámara de seguridad, dentro de esa misma cámara de seguridad. Esta era incluso más blindada, con un panel de códigos indescifrable. Rouge se acercó a ella y comenzó a picar códigos al azar, ya sabe, porque cualquiera puede romper códigos en un minuto en las películas. La bóveda comenzó a moverse y mostró lo que parecía ser una cerradura común y corriente.

Rouge:-Necesito mi ganzúa, oye nuevo ve a buscar mi ganzúa en la sala de estar. Si tus amigos ya murieron no importa, ve por ella y vuelve aquí.

Bean:-Entendido…

Salí corriendo por los pelos, pero un sonido me detuvo por un momento. Era el sonido de la policía acercándose a la casa. Fui rápido a la sala pero…

Fang:-Bean, ahí estás, hiciste un buen trabajo liberándonos haciéndote explotar a ti mismo. Tal parece que tienes poderes de regeneración o algo…

Prestando atención, tanto Fang como Bark estaban completamente quemados y había un gran hoyo en la pared.

Fang:-Tenemos la ganzúa, vámonos antes de que venga la policía.

Bean:-Pero tengo que…

Fang:-No hay tiempo, Bark llévanos…

Bark nos carga a mí y a Fang como sacos de papas y salimos corriendo por la puerta de atrás. Escapamos justo a tiempo ya que la policía entro a la casa de Rouge.

Nigel:-La señorita Rouge fue arrestada y escapó al instante ¿Estás diciendo que ella se robó la gema?

Bean:-No lo sé, me sentí culpable por abandonarla… Aunque apenas la conociera ese día.

Chase:-(Algo resacado) ¿Y ese regalito que te dio mientras robaban? Qué, estaba escuchando…

Bean:-Solo fue este broche (Se los muestra en las pruebas que tenía), solo me vio con cara de tonto.

Nigel:-Pues la cara de tonto será por dos, porque la persona que lo delató es nada más y nada menos que su querida amiga Cream.

Bean:-(Baja la mirada y comienza a llorar) Ya veo… Soy patético.

Chase comienza a darle palmadas en su espalda para consolarlo.

Chase:-Ya, ya, tranquilo, las mujeres van y vienen, pero una buena cerveza con amigos todo lo cura (Comienza a beber)

De repente un tercer policía entra en escena.

Tercero:-Chicos, hemos encontrado pistas en la escena del crimen. La fugitiva olvidó la caja fuerte con la gema, está a salvo.

Nigel:-Oh, ya veo. Bueno patito, te salvaste por esta vez…

Chase:-(Hablando de nuevo borracho) Oye y qué hay de su participación en el crimen.

Nigel:-Con la sobrepoblación de convictos en las celdas, lo que menos necesitamos es un ratero novato. Puedes irte…

Bean:-¿Y qué pasará con mis amigos?

Nigel:-Tus amigos estarán presos por el grave delito de robar una ganzúa, que en este estado es un delito muy grave… No me mires a mí, yo no puse las reglas. Una señora muy mona vendrá a pagar la fianza de tu amigo el oso, al otro le espera una larga estadía.

Bean:-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada.

Chase:-Pues no amigo, vete, vete, sigue viviendo tu miserable vida (Bean se termina marchando). Por Chaos, ya no tendremos que escuchar a ese pato graznar.

Radio:-(Suena su radio comunicador y lo contesta) Agente Smith al habla… Sargento, hemos abierto la caja fuerte, adentro no está la Joya del Alba, solo está el Zafiro Serpiente de Ruby, una joya obviamente inferior.

Nigel:-¿El zafiro? Imposible, no debería estar en esa caja para joyas más valiosas ¿Han encontrado alguna otra cosa?

Radio:-No… espere, aquí encontramos una cosa aunque bastante ridícula… Un vaso atado a un cordel.

Nigel:-Un vaso… atado a un cordel… _"Siente algo junto a él, era el vaso con cuerda"_

Mira el escritorio, estaba el broche que había dejado Bean… _"Su cabello era naranja y sedoso y llevaba un hermoso broche con forma de mariposa."_ En efecto, el broche que dejó tenía forma de mariposa.

Nigel:-(Hablando al radio) ¿Me puede recordar de qué color era la Joya del Alba?

Radio:-Seguro, es de un color verde bastante claro, similar al… helado de menta.

Nigel:-Helado… Helado… _"Tú le pediste helado de menta y luego cambiaste de opinión" "Digamos que es un regalito que tú le hiciste a tu noviecita como manera de disculpa."_ No, no, no puede ser… (Mira los archivos y se topa con una foto de Cream)

Chase:-(Acostado en la mesa borracho) ¿No te parece extraño que la persona testigo fuese la ex novia del pato y que por cierto lo delatara así nomás?

Nigel:-(Se asombra por un momento y llama al radio) Verifica la última llamada de ese vaso con cuerda… (Corta el radio) Ella, ella no pudo ser…

Radio:-Reiterado, la última llamada fue a… ¿Cómo carajos quieres que lo sepa? Nadie usa estos vasitos de juguete. Deje de hacer mariconadas con Chase, que bien que a ustedes les gusta emborracharse…

Nigel:-Ju-gue-te… (Tira su taza al suelo) Detenga a ese pato.

Nigel sale de la comisaría, pero es demasiado tarde, así como mis desvaríos, se pasó media hora llegando a esa conclusión. Mientras yo, solo me pavoneaba por la ciudad, con gafas de sol y con un lindo regalito para alguien especia… que justo venía en una bicicleta para dos.

Cream:-Por aquí… (Me hacía señas para que fuese con ella)

Bean:-Hola muñeca (Come una lollipop cual si fuese un cigarro).

Cream:-Rouge me contó todo, lamento haberte golpeado y tachado de traidor, espero que me perdones (Carita de cachorro).

Bean:-(La abraza) Por supuesto que te perdono. (Al romper el abrazo, Cream tenía un collar con la mismísima Joya del Alba adornando su cuello) Espero que no te moleste recibir esta pequeña joya, no me costó absolutamente nada.

Cream:-(Tiene una mirada sorprendida… para acabar teniendo una mirada coqueta) Oh cielos, por eso me gustan los chicos malos.

Lo siguiente me hizo volar la cabeza, tomó de mi bufanda y me dio un fuerte beso en los labios. Ni yo me vi venir eso.

Cream:-Sube cariño, debemos escapar de la policía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me subo al segundo asiento y pedaleamos hacia el atardecer… Desde muy lejos nos veía una vampiresa con ojos orgullosos.

Rouge:-Lo hiciste muy bien niño, lo hiciste muy bien.

Y ese fue el fin de la historia, Bark fue puesto en libertad bajo fianza con la condición de ser el "Sirviente" de la vecina, a él pareció no molestarle, de hecho meses después me mandó una invitación a su boda. Quién no podrá ir es Fang porque a día de hoy sigue cumpliendo condena, lo bueno es que su visión es lo bastante horrible para no presenciar lo que le hacen en las duchas… auch. Nigel y Chase se emparejaron por alguna razón y ahora viven juntos en un condominio con un perrito ¿Cómo lo sé? Digamos que tengo mis contactos. Hablando de contacto, Rouge aparte de espiar parejas homosexuales, le ha ido bien con sus robos y me ha preguntado si quiero participar… Lamentablemente no. Hoy llevo una tranquila vida con mi linda Cream en su pastelería, de día servimos el pan caliente a los ciudadanos de Station Square…

Cream:-(Llegada la tarde) Terminó el turno cariño… (Se pone un pasamontañas) Hora de ser unos niños malos. (Guiño coqueto)

Lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación, soy Bean the Dynamite y esta es mi ridícula historia.

 **N/F: ¿Llegaste hasta aquí? Entonces te diré pobrecito o gracias por disfrutar mi trabajo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios si les gustó… supongo que les gustó XD. Firma y hasta el siguiente fic, Darky.**


End file.
